villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Garnier
Victor Garnier is the protagonist villain in the French comedy movie Let's the Bank (Faites sauter la banque!). He's portrayed by Louis de Funes, who also played Don Salluste. Biography Victor Garnier, a French arms dealer, was convinced by the bank manager to invest his money into certain shares, however they eventually became worthless, which ruined Garnier. He believed it was the manager's fault for being the one who convinced him. Inspired by a sermon from the local priest, Garnier decided to take back what is his by robbing the bank. As his house (which included the store) was at the exact opposite side of the street, he ordered his wife and children to help him to dig a tunnel. However, while they were busy digging, they were also facing complications as at one point, the tunnel collabsed, temporarily burrying Garnier's son, as well as as a spontaneous visit by some relatives. Eventually though, they were able to enter the bank's safe which was filled with gold bars. However at this point, they were paid an unexpected visit by an employee of the bank who was in love with one of Garnier's daughters. Despite the employee's protests, the family was able to take the gold, however they weren't able to blow up the tunnel as they had planned. Still, Garnier was overjoyed to finally have his money back. However, when the bank manager came to his store, Victor realized that the gold ingots were fake. He tried to blackmail the manager into paying him his money, otherwise he'd tell everyone about the fake gold ingots, but the manager replied that, in that case, he would tell everyone about the bank robbery. He still promised to get Garnier's money back, but just as they are about to talk about equipment the bank manager wanted to buy, the awaited explosion of the tunnel occured. Personality Victor Garnier was feeling cheated by the bank manager for his advice that had ruined him. He spotted a very hypocritical personality as he was constantly defending his actions as justice for what the bank manager did to him, using the priests' sermon as an inspiration. However, he was still aware of the criminal nature of his action, as when he feared that the tunnel would be discovered after this family failed to blow it up, he bid good-bye to his family, convinced that he would go to jail now. This speech also showed how much he cared for his family. Gallery Victor Garnier Bank manager.png|Victor being convinced by the bank manager to invest in the shares of a company. Victor Garnier newspaper.png|Victor reading that the shares he bought went downhill. Victor Garnier breakfast.png|Victor informing his family about his plan to rob the bank. Victor Garnier map.png|Victor working on the map of the bank, which he hides on the backside of a portrait of himself. Victor Garnier Gold.png|Victor and his family in front of the gold after breaking into the bank. Victor Garnier family.png|Victor bids his family goodbye, convinced that he'll be arrested once the hole in the wall is discovered. Victor Garnier Fake Gold.png|Victor realizes that the gold was fake when accidentally breaking one of the ingots. Victor Garnier Blackmail.png|Victor Garnier trying to blackmail the bank manager with his knowledge of the fake ingots. Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Burglars Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Villains